Out Of Place
by Ann4ever17
Summary: Chelsea is a Vampire/Witch Hybrid tries to do a spell to take away her vampire side, but it goes wrong. When she wakes up she realizes that she's in Alternate Universe where her parents are alive. She soon discovers the other things that are different around her, which shocks her. Can she ever get back to her Original Universe? -Alternative version of Changes Within- Klaus/OC/Damon
1. Day 1 Part 1

**~ When I was watching through Doctor Who the second time, I came up with the idea for this story. It was when I was watching some episode in season 2 that involved a parallel universe. Hopefully you will like this story... even though this is only the first chapter. (: **_**  
****  
**_******~ I haven't decided if I'm going to have season 4 events in this like I have with Changes Within, or if they are just going to be shortened to the basics, or if everything will be non-tv show events. Maybe a mixture of both, but it depends on your ideas. **

**~ Klaus might seem a little OOC in this chapter, but once I get more into the story, you'll understand why. He'll still be the same Klaus as we all know and hopefully love.**  
**~ There will be more differences than just Anna and Chelsea's parents being alive. You'll see some of the other differences in the next chapter (hopefully). I'd like to hear your thoughts on what else has changed... I might even add some of them if I haven't thought of it.**

******~ This is slightly different that what I have been typing because I'm writing for two different universes. The universe that Chelsea is from and the one that she was transported to on accident. Hopefully I will be able to include a little bit of what happens in each universe in each chapter, but that all depends on where the story goes.**_******  
**  
_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**General POV  
**_  
_Chelsea was in her bedroom at the Salvatore Boarding house. It has been about a week since Elena had been turned into a vampire. Klaus had left Mystic Falls and left only a note for Chelsea. Stefan and Elena were together with Stefan and Caroline helping Elena with her hunger. Tyler and Caroline were together with no interference from anyone. Damon and Chelsea were together, but there was more than one thing bugging Chelsea._

_Everyone thought that Chelsea was doing okay, considering everything that has happened. They would be wrong. After she saw her brother's daughter, Anna, she started to think of everything that happened before she was a vampire and Anna's future. She pictured helping Anna with homework, school field trips, spells, and even boy trouble. Anna was like the child she could never have. When she was human, she always pictured herself having children, but being a vampire, she never could._

_Since her brother came back she was secretly looking through her Grimoires for a spell to turn back into just a witch. She knew that Damon wouldn't like the idea, but she didn't care that much. If she wanted to be a vampire again, all he had to do was feed her his blood and kill her... again. Chelsea wanted a chance to be fragile again. She had to do it in secret, because she knew that Damon would try to stop her. The only person that she could go to was Bonnie. Bonnie would keep the secret and be more than helpful to take away Chelsea's vampire half._

* * *

_Chelsea stood at Bonnie's front door. She was nervous, but she was sure about it. Chelsea knocked on the door, knowing that Bonnie was home.  
"Hey Bonnie." She semi-yelled. "It's Chelsea." Within a minute, Bonnie opened the door.  
"Hey." Bonnie said. "What's up?" Chelsea took a deep breath.  
"I was wondering if you could help me." Chelsea said before holding up her grimoire. "I wanted to try something in here, but I don't think I could do it myself." Bonnie reluctantly nodded her head and invited her in._

_Chelsea walked with Bonnie into the living room and sat on the couch._  
_"If you don't think you could do the spell by yourself, why didn't you go to your brother?" Bonnie asked her._  
_"Because he would more than likely tell Damon." Chelsea said. "I don't want him to know about this. He would try to stop me." Bonnie's facial expression changed. "This isn't anything bad." Chelsea reassured Bonnie. "It took me awhile to find this spell." Chelsea opened the grimoire and started to turn the pages. "I didn't really think the spell existed until I found it myself." She stopped at the page and pointed out the spell to Bonnie. When Bonnie saw it, she couldn't believe her eyes._  
_"Is this what I think it is?" Bonnie asked in disbelief._  
_"Yeah." Chelsea quietly said._  
_"It says that it can turn a vampire back into a human."_  
_"I know. I've been looking at it for days." Chelsea and Bonnie looked at each other. "I want to turn back to the way I was when I first moved here Bonnie. The only reason I came to you is I know that you would be able to keep this a secret from everyone else and we can channel each other."_  
_"But this is a strong spell." Bonnie said with concern in her voice. "How are we supposed to know if we will be able to do it right?"_  
_"How can things go wrong with two Bennett witches?" Chelsea asked with a small smile. Bonnie looked back at the spell and let out a reluctant sigh._  
_"Okay." Bonnie said, which made Chelsea slightly smile. "But we'll do it tonight. My dad won't be home and it's a full moon, which will also help." Chelsea gave a nod._

* * *

_Bonnie and Chelsea were getting ready. They had set up candles in a circle, where Chelsea was now sitting. Bonnie was on the other side of the circle, with the spell book in front of her. The candles were lit as Bonnie looked at the spell.  
"You can't back out now Bonnie." Chelsea said with some worry in her voice. She wasn't completely sure if Bonnie was going to go through with it, which slightly worried her.  
"I know." Bonnie took a deep breath. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Chelsea hesitated for a moment, but nodded.  
"I am." She let out a deep breath. "I need a chance to have a family of my own and I can't do that now." Bonnie gave her a sympathetic smile.  
"Close your eyes and I'll start the spell." Bonnie said and Chelsea nodded before closing your eyes. 'I hope I can do this.' Bonnie thought before looking at the spell in the book. Chelsea had memorized the spell before arriving at Bonnie's house so she would be able to help. Bonnie lit the candles using her magic looked up at Chelsea. "Close your eyes." Chelsea nodded and closed her eyes as she took a deep breath. Bonnie took a deep breath before she started to say the spell. Chelsea could hear her and started to say it along with her, to double the chances of it working. _

_After a minute Chelsea stopped saying anything, which made Bonnie look up at her. Bonnie didn't stop saying the spell because she thought that it was working. As she continued the spell, Chelsea started to appear weaker. 'It's working' Bonnie hopefully thought before Chelsea toppled to the side, in between the candles. Bonnie's eyes went wide as she stopped the spell.  
"Chelsea." She said before quickly moving to Chelsea's side. She tried to shake Chelsea, hoping that it would wake her up, but it didn't. Bonnie checked for a pulse and could feel a faint one before starting a spell that would bring her back. After a few minutes and the spell failing, she knew what she had to do. Bonnie had to call Damon._

* * *

_**Chelsea's POV  
**_  
I could feel that the spell didn't work. There was a part of me that knew it wouldn't, but I couldn't help but be hopeful. I could feel my head pounding which was weird since I was part vampire. I could tell that someone was near me, but I didn't see who because my eyes were closed. My eyes slowly started to open and I noticed that I was in my room, but the one at my brother's house. '_Bonnie must have brought me here.'_ I thought as I brought my hand to my head. I slowly looked around the room without moving and then I saw Klaus sitting on my window seat, looking out the window. '_When did he get invited in?'_  
"I thought you left town." I said, which made him turn towards me. In his eyes were tears, which really surprised me.  
"You're awake." He said with a small smile before he got up and sat at the edge of the bed. "I was worried." He gently took my hand and I couldn't help but wonder why he was by me instead of Damon. "What happened?"  
"I was doing a difficult spell." I honestly told him before moving into a sitting position. "But why are you here? I thought you left."  
"What do you mean?" He asked. "I never left." I was about to say something before I could tell that someone was standing at my doorway. When I looked, I was just speechless. '_It can't be'_ I thought before she took a step into my room.  
"Glad to see you're awake." Anna looked at me with some confusion. "Are you okay?"  
"I think so." I said, not really knowing what to say. "I... I thought you were dead, beyond being a vampire."  
"This idiot over here that you're in love with may have snapped my neck a few times, but I'm not dead." I started to take a few deep breaths, which didn't go unnoticed. Klaus held my hand a little tighter, like he was trying to comfort me. '_This is strange'_ I thought. I closed my eyes and tried to think if there was anything else that could have gone wrong with the spell. '_Could I be dead and this is how I'm spending my afterlife?'_ I asked myself. It made sense that Anna would be here, but if Klaus left, then why was he here? '_Who else is here?'_ I used my hearing to listen downstairs and I could hear a few voices. '_It's not possible'_ I thought when I realized two of the voiced were my parents.  
"My parents." I said in a whisper before opening my eyes.  
"They're downstairs." Anna said.  
"I know." I was about to focus my hearing back downstairs before I started to hear footsteps coming up the stairs.  
"How's my angel doing?" My dad asked as he and my mom appeared at the doorway.  
"I'm fine." I said with a small smile. '_Although I feel like I might go into shock'_ "I'm just a little thirsty." I said, feeling thirsty for blood. I started to move to get out of bed, but Klaus stopped me.  
"You need to rest." Anna said. '_I miss her being concerned about me'_ I thought.  
"I need to walk around a little bit." I said to her as I looked at everyone that was looking at me. My eyes ended at Klaus. "I'm starting to feel coddled and I don't like it." He reluctantly stood up from the bed and let me stand on my own. "I'm okay. See?" I even walked around in a little circle to prove it to them.  
"Okay, well just take your time." My mom said like she didn't believe me before she went downstairs with my dad and Anna.

I couldn't help but wonder how they were alive. '_The spell didn't say anything about raising the dead'_ I thought before taking a few steps away from Klaus and towards my window. Everything outside looked perfect. I slowly brought my hand up and looked at my daylight ring. '_I'm glad this still works'_ I thought before picturing the morning that I got it. My mom had given it to me before I went to give Damon a few aneurysms. I couldn't help but wonder where Damon was, if he was even alive. As I stood, looking out the window, I felt Klaus step up behind me and put his arms around my waist.  
"You made me so worried love." He whispered in my ear before kissing my neck. It felt weird to me, but he seemed comfortable doing it.  
"I'll always come back." I said distractedly as I looked out the window. "I always have." I thought of the night of founders day with the Gilbert Device, when Jules held me captive in the cage with Caroline, when I fainted in Klaus's arms the first time his mom tried to kill him, and all the other times. I couldn't really die because I was a vampire, which made me start to think. '_Why would they all be worried about me if they knew I would come back? What if they don't know I'm a vampire?'_ I couldn't help but think. Klaus should know because he's an Original and he had his arms around me, but he could be distracted just by the fact that I was okay. "You're an Original, so you would be able to tell if someone is a vampire, right?" I asked even though I knew the answer.  
"Of course." He answered me without me turning around. "Why do you ask?"  
"Curiosity." I lied.  
"Curiosity killed the cat." He whispered in my ear and I let out a little chuckle.  
"That's not a problem." I said before turning around. He brought a hand up and cupped my face. He looked me in the eyes and after a few seconds his expression changed.  
"When did it happen?" He asked me and I knew he was talking about me turning.  
"You already know." I said as I took his hand off and stepped back. "Everybody already knows."  
"It's not possible." He said and I let out a frustrated sigh.  
"What's not possible is them being alive." I said referring to Anna and my parents. "Unless I somehow brought the dead back and you back to town, this whole situation isn't possible." I said before speeding out in frustration.

* * *

**~ In the Alternate Universe: Damon's reaction along with Stefan's are sort of in the next chapter. I also have more Klaus in the next chapter concerning what happened to Chelsea. In the Normal Universe: Damon sees what happened to Chelsea. Stefan and Elena see as well.  
~ I'm working on the third chapter, but I'm sort of stuck so any ideas on what you would like to see... I would love to hear them. This story is a little different than what I'm used to (with two universes) so, any help is welcome.**

**~ I have 20 other TVD stories (if you count my three oneshots). I'm finishing up Changes Within because the next chapter for that will be the finale episode/Chapter for season 4. I'm also trying to work on finishing up Things Change, because I don't have any muse to really continue it the way I had originally had planned.**

**~ Hopefully you will check out and review my other stories if you haven't already because your reviews give me energy to write. The more reviews, the faster the chapters come out... and that goes for all of my current stories.**

**_R&R 'till the next update_**


	2. Day 1 Part 2

******~ This chapter was already done by the time the first chapter was posted. I will try to start putting your ideas in the third chapter, which I have a block for at the moment.  
~ The fist chapter didn't do as well as I'd hoped... but hopefully this one will do better (: **

_Anna.B: You were the first review for this story (: YAY! lol Well, there are a few reasons why he is softer and that is definitely one of them. I have part of Klaus and Damon's reactions in this chapter as well as part of Stefan's reaction but as I get more into the story there will be more. Chelsea will definitely freak out... later if not soon. Not only will she think she's sort of crazy the others might to. I think Chelsea will definitely have some 'normal time' in the Alternate universe, or at least try to since her parents and Anna are alive. I was thinking that in the Alternate Universe (AU) part of the story... there might be something weird with Bonnie that means she can't use magic... I wasn't completely sure. If she can't, it would lead the others to believe something went wrong with Chelsea. I know how I sort of want this story to end... but how I get there is mostly unknown. There are small parts that I want to put in... There isn't really a reason for what has happened to Chelsea, but as she sort of looks into it... she'll think that. In the Original Universe (OU) part of the story I'm not exactly sure how Dylan (Chelsea's brother), Klaus, and the others will react. A part of me thinks that they might blame Damon or Bonnie (or at least just Klaus will) and they will try and bring her back. I don't even know really how she will come back but I know by the end of the story (who knows when that will be?) she will be back in her own universe. I had this chapter finished before I posted the last chapter because I couldn't get parts of it out of my head. Chelsea might do a little team-up with Kol.. but it could be before they find out about Silas... if I decide to add that in the AU. But I want to eventually have Kol/Chelsea scenes in this story._

_Quizas: I know you might not read this, but others will. It clearly says in the description of the story that this is a Damon/OC/Klaus story...so I dont see why you were disappointed that this wasn't Damon/Bonnie. Just because it says that those two characters are in this...that doesn't mean they are together. You don't know if I actually do ship Bamon or not...so you can't say if I ship them or not. Next time please read the description of a story before you leave a review like that...and why only read Bamon? There are a lot if great non-Bamon stories out there...you just have to give them a chance before you say anything about them._

******~ Each time I change POV I will have a little key so it's easier to know what universe you are reading about. After what POV the section is, I will either have AU or OU. AU is for the Alternate Universe and the OU is for the Original Universe. This also goes for Author's notes sometimes. (to save time)**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**General POV (OU)**_

_Bonnie had called Damon and knew that he would be there within minutes. She had put the candles out and tried to put them away just before he appeared on her porch.  
"Bonnie." He semi-yelled, trying to hide the concern for Chelsea in his voice.  
"Come in." Bonnie said and Damon sped into the house and kneeled next to Chelsea. He carefully moved her onto his lap.  
"What happened?" He asked out loud to Chelsea, hoping that she would answer. "What happened Bonnie?" Damon asked before reluctantly looking up at her. Bonnie sadly looked at Damon and couldn't help but feel sorry for him for the first time since he entered her life.  
"Chelsea came over earlier saying that there was a spell." Bonnie carefully said as she picked up Chelsea's grimoire. "She said that she didn't think the spell existed"  
"What was the spell Bonnie?" Damon asked her before looking back at Chelsea. He could tell that she was alive, as much as a vampire could be, but he didn't know why she wasn't awake.  
"It's a spell to turn a vampire back into a human." She carefully said to him. "I don't know what happened. We did everything right and she just fell over." 'Why would she want to be human again?' Damon asked himself. "We need to move her before my dad gets back." Bonnie quietly said to him. He barely nodded his head before carefully getting up with her in his arms.  
"I'll bring her back to the boarding house." Damon said without looking away from Chelsea. "Just find out what happened." He said to Bonnie before he walked out of her house with Chelsea in his arms._

_Damon carefully sped back to the boarding house, making sure he wouldn't drop Chelsea. When he got there, he went straight up to her room. He laid her on top of her bed and gently gave her a kiss on her forehead. Damon sat on the edge of her bed, holding her hand as he looked at her. There was a part of him that thought that if he stared at her long enough, she would wake up. He didn't want to think that he lost her, even though he could tell she was still alive. Damon could hear footsteps in the hall, but he didn't bother to look._  
_"What's wrong?" Stefan asked when he saw his brother sitting on the edge of Chelsea's bed._  
_"I don't know." Damon quietly said before Stefan took a few steps into the room. "Bonnie said she wanted to be human again and she tried a spell to do it." Damon took a deep breath, trying not to get emotional._  
_"Did it work?" Stefan carefully asked his brother. Damon shook his head._  
_"I don't think so." Damon said as he rubbed the back of Chelsea's hand with his thumb. "Even if it did, she's not awake to tell us."_  
_"She's going to be okay." Stefan said as he put his hand on Damon's shoulder for comfort. "She's tough." Damon just nodded his head, still not removing his eyes from Chelsea. Stefan looked towards the door to see Elena standing there with concern. She opened her mouth, but Stefan shook his head, telling her not to say anything. Elena just sadly looked at Damon and Chelsea as Stefan walked her away._

* * *

_**Chelsea's POV (AU)  
**_  
I ran through the woods until my hunger caught up to me. I stopped and slid down against a tree. '_What happened?'_ I asked myself. '_How could my parents and Anna be alive?'_ The instructions of the spell flashed in my head and I didn't think we did anything wrong. '_I need blood'_ I thought before looking around. There was a squirrel and I lunged for it, even though I needed human blood. Stefan survived on animal blood for a while and it wasn't the first time I would have animal blood. I drained the squirrel and tried not to throw it up. I remember Stefan saying that it took him awhile to stomach the taste, but I just hoped I could get human blood soon.  
"Chelsea." I heard my name being said with concern. When I looked up I saw Stefan looking at me with some confusion.  
"Stefan." I said with a small smile. '_He's alive'_ I thought before slowly standing. "Hey." I didn't know what else to say because I didn't know what else had been changed.  
"Did Klaus turn you?" He asked and I just let out a sigh.  
"No." I wiped the blood from my mouth. "I just need human blood right now." I said before looking down at the squirrel that I killed. "Any blood bags still at the boarding house?" He nodded his head. "I'm glad you're alive." I said with a small smile before speeding to the boarding house.

I went straight to the basement, where I thought the blood bags would still be. '_They're still here'_ I thought to myself when I opened the freezer and saw all the blood bags inside. '_At least this is still here'_ I thought as I reached in for a blood bag.  
"Chelsea?" I slightly froze before turning around.  
"Damon." I said with a small smile and some shock before hugging him. "I'm glad your not gone." I couldn't really say that I was glad he was alive, because technically he was a vampire and already dead. He didn't hug me back the way I thought he would, so I slowly pulled away.  
"What happened?" He asked as he looked at me.  
"That's the million dollar question." I murmured to myself. "Depends on what you're referring to." I sadly said. Nobody seemed to know that I was a vampire, which made me concerned. "I think I need to sit down again." He nodded his head before he got a blood bag of his own and we walked into the living room.

I sat on the couch and sighed before I started to drink from my bag.  
"Everything seems different." I said in a whisper.  
"That's part of the transition." Damon said and I fought against rolling my eyes.  
"It's not that." I said without looking at him. "Since I woke up earlier, everything... everyone seems different." I quickly drank the rest of the bag and I knew Damon was watching me the whole time.  
"Are you okay?" He softly asked me before Klaus bursted in and held him against the wall by the throat.  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" Klaus yelled at Damon, which made me shoot up.  
"I didn't do anything." Damon managed to say.  
"Lies." Klaus said in his ear.  
"Stop it!" I basically shouted before they grabbed their heads in pain. I wanted it to stop what they were doing, so I was doing the only thing I could think of. When the pain stopped in their heads, they looked at me with surprise on their faces.  
"This can't be possible." Klaus said in a whisper, probably meaning me being a witch and a vampire. I just rolled my eyes.  
"One can't be a witch and a vampire because witches are servants of nature and vampires are an abomination of nature." I said, remembering when Rebecca told me and Elena the story about how their family became vampires. "I'm the only exception." '_I hope'_ I added in my head. "Can someone just tell me what happened?" I asked, not even knowing what happened myself.  
"That's what I'm wondering." Damon said. I just let out a sigh and laid back onto the couch. '_I should never have done that spell'_ I thought before closing my eyes and taking a deep breath.

It felt that I was laying there for a while before I felt someone sit on the couch. When I opened my eyes, I realized it was Klaus. I brought my knees closer to myself, not really wanting to be close to him after what I saw him do. I could tell that he was surprised, but I just looked at Damon, who was sitting down on the couch across from us. He looked jealous, but less than I remembered. '_What's different?'_  
"What happened love?" Klaus asked me and I started to feel nervous. '_They wouldn't believe me'_ I thought before moving my position so Klaus was further away from me.  
"I tried a spell." I honestly started to say, more towards Damon. I didn't care what has changed, I still felt more for him that I did for Klaus. "It should have worked, but I didn't think that it would because it seemed impossible." The spell flashed in my head and I started to think I shouldn't have done it in the first place. "The only person I told was Bonnie because I knew she could keep it a secret because I knew you would try and stop me." I said as I looked at Damon. Klaus left town and I knew he wouldn't like the idea, but he left so I didn't care. "I wanted to be just a witch again." I said before they could ask what the spell was. Klaus moved a little closer to me, but I moved off the couch. "I just need some more blood." I mumbled to myself before going towards the basement again.

I could tell that Klaus was disappointed that I was physically pulling away from him, but I didn't know what happened. I knew something went wrong when Bonnie and I did the spell, but I couldn't think of what. As I took a blood bag out of the freezer, I just looked at it in my hand. My mind automatically started to go through all the possibilities of the things that could have happened. It could just be all in my mind like a dream and I'm really in a coma state. It could be that I was really dead and this was just what my mind created to keep me satisfied. '_What's happening?'_ I couldn't help but ask myself before I decided to sit on the floor, behind the freezer so I would sort of be hidden. '_Damon and Klaus might start to bombard me with more questions.'_ I realized before sipping from the blood bag. I wanted to find out what happened, but not by having them asking me questions I really don't know the answer to. My hand went to my neck and felt that the necklace that Damon gave me was still there. I could feel tears gather in my eyes, thinking that he might not remember giving it to me. When I eventually finished the blood bag, I stood up. I made sure that there were no tears before reluctantly walking back up the stairs.

When I got back to the living room, they were both still sitting on the couches that they were on when I left the room.  
"I need to figure out what happened." I said, which made Klaus stand up. "Alone." I glanced at Damon before turning around and walking out.

I knew that they might not believe me when I told them everything. The things that I've seen and heard after I woke up made me just want to be alone. I wasn't sure if it was the best thing, but I didn't want to be near Damon or Klaus while I tried to figure out the exact details of what was going on.

* * *

**~ In the Next Chapter (The morning after this chapter for both universes):  
- OU: Damon and the gang attempt to keep what happened to Chelsea a secret from Klaus. Possible events from season 4 episode 3, The Rager.  
- AU: Klaus is concerned about Chelsea and they have a scene together. Possible Damon/Chelsea scenes and possible scenes with Chelsea's family.**

**~ Please don't be afraid to share any ideas you have. This goes for what else can be different in the Alternate Universe. If I do season 4 events... I don't want it to be similar to Changes Within... which is my official season 4 story for the Damon/Chelsea/Klaus. There is also season 3 for them, which is called What's Hidden Underneath and a working seasons 1&2 called Into The Darkness.**

**~ I've been kind of thinking that in the OU (Original Universe part of the story) that they would sort of follow season 4.. starting with episode three, The Rager. I sort of need a reason to bring Klaus into Mystic Falls and for him to discover what has happened to Chelsea so I thought that it would be a good start.**  
**- In the AU (Alternate Universe part of the story) I don't know exactly if they will be following season 4 as well because of some of the changes I have made to that universe... but you have ideas on how I can, please let me know (:**

**R&R 'till the next update**


	3. Day 2 Part 1

******~ I would have liked to see at least 1 review on the last chapter. I'm hoping that I can get at least three reviews on this chapter. The more reviews, the quicker the chapters.  
~ I know this chapter is a little shorter, but I wanted to get it up and I hoped that what I have in this chapter might help with the reviews I want it to get.**

******~ Starting with the last chapter, OU=Original Universe and AU=Alternative Universe. **_******  
**  
ENJOY!_

* * *

_**General POV (OU)**_

_Chelsea was still laying on her bed at the Salvatore Boarding house. She didn't move since Damon placed her there the night before. Damon could barely sleep because he was worried about her. The only people that knew about Chelsea's state was him, his brother, Elena and Bonnie. He hoped that Bonnie could find something in the grimoires to bring Chelsea back and walking around. Damon took a deep breath before going into Chelsea's room to see her body still laying on the bed. He tried not to show any emotion even though he was worried inside. He slowly walked up to the bed and sat on the edge.  
"You're going to be okay." Damon said to Chelsea, hoping that she could still hear him. "Bonnie will find a way to bring you back." He said before holding one of her hands. There was a part of him that thought that she was holding his hand back, but her hands didn't even move.  
"Nothing new?" Stefan carefully asked as he stood at the doorway. Damon didn't say anything and Stefan took his silence as an answer. Stefan wanted to say more, but he knew that Damon was in a delicate state because of what happened to Chelsea. No one knew what really happened and they just hoped that it wouldn't last long._

* * *

_**Chelsea's POV (AU)  
**_  
I was laying in a bed, not wanting to get up. After I left the boarding house, I went to a hotel and compelled the person at the front desk to give me a room for free. I couldn't go back to my house... I felt like I would break down crying at the fact that my parents were alive. Another part of me just hoped that this was a dream because nothing felt right. '_Something happened when we did the spell'_ I thought when my mind went over what has happened over the last 24 hours. There was a knock on the door, which made me slightly confused. I ignored it because I didn't want to get out of the bed. After a few minutes, it kept happening.  
"Leave me alone." I mumbled, slightly hoping that it was a vampire that could hear me. The knocking stopped for a minute before it continued. "Ugh." I groaned before getting out of the bed, only to fall on the floor. I found myself letting out a little laugh at my own clumsiness. After I stood stood up and yawned, I started to walk towards the door.  
"Klaus." I said with some surprise in my voice. '_Why is he here?' _I asked myself. "How did you find me?" He opened his mouth, but then I thought about it. "My mom did a locator spell, didn't she?" I asked, not feeling comfortable saying it. '_She's supposed to be dead'_ I thought before Klaus spoke.  
"I had my hybrids look out for you since yesterday." He said and I thought that it was nice and sort of creepy at the same time. "They said you were here and I brought you some clothes." I looked at his hands and noticed that he had some clothes in his hands. "And I thought you might be hungry." He said as my hand reached for the blood bag that was on top of the clothes.  
"Thanks... I guess." I said as I reluctantly took the clothes from him. '_They look nice'_ I thought. The clothes didn't seem like my usual style, but it was still something I would wear.  
"What's wrong?" Klaus asked me after a few minutes. I couldn't help but look at him which made me notice his expression. I brought my hand up to my eyes and noticed that I was crying.  
"It's nothing." I said as I turned around. "I just have to take a shower." I started to walk towards the bathroom before I felt his hand on my arm.  
"You can't lie to me love." He softly said when I stopped moving.  
"It's nothing." I said again, which made him loosen his grip and let me go to the bathroom.

As soon as I started the shower I closed my eyes and let whatever tears fall that wanted to fall. I wasn't sure why I was crying or if Klaus was listening in, but I just let the tears fall. Everyone needs a good break down and I felt that this was the first of many.

* * *

_**General POV (OU)**_

_Damon was in the living room of the boarding house, waiting for Bonnie. Stefan had taken Elena to school but Bonnie was skipping. She wanted to talk to Damon and she wanted to do it in person. Damon had thought that maybe Bonnie had found an explanation about what happened to Bonnie. He was impatient, even if it wasn't 24 hours since Chelsea had been in the comatose like state._

_Damon's head lifted from his bottle of bourbon when he noticed the front door opened. Bonnie came in with two grimoires in her arms. She hurried to a table, where Damon followed._  
_"What have you found witchy?" Damon asked with a glass of bourbon in his hand._  
_"Not as much as I would have liked." She said, trying to be carefully with her words. "I stayed up all night but only found a few things." Bonnie opened up one of the grimoires, which was Chelsea's and pointed to a spell. "This was the spell that Chelsea thought would take away her vampire half." Damon looked at the spell that Bonnie was pointing to. "After what happened last night, I don't even think it was the right spell."_  
_"How do we help her?"_  
_"I don't know that yet Damon." Bonnie said, still being careful with her words. "I could try some spells, but until I know what exactly happened to her, I wouldn't know what to do." Bonnie paused, debating on rather or not to tell him what she found out. "I should go or I'll be late for school but I'll be back after to help." She picked up her grimoire, but left Chelsea's on the table. Damon kept looking at Chelsea's grimoire as Bonnie reached the front door. "There's something you should know." Bonnie stopped and turned towards Damon, who had looked towards her. "Tyler texted me saying Klaus is back in town." Damon tried to be unphased, but Bonnie knew he didn't like Klaus._  
_"He can't know about Chelsea."_  
_"I'll keep it a secret as long as I can." Bonnie honestly told him because she wanted to help Chelsea. "I'll find out what happened to Chelsea and I'll find a way to fix it." When Damon didn't say anything, Bonnie turned around and left._

_Damon looked towards the stairs, hoping to see Chelsea come down. A part of him knew that she wouldn't come down, but he couldn't help but hope because he loved her. He looked back at Chelsea's grimoire and the spell that Bonnie said they did. He thought about going to Chelsea's brother for help or even some witches that wouldn't be in Mystic Falls, but he felt that might tip of Klaus. Damon couldn't let Klaus know what happened to Chelsea, especially since he didn't really know himself._

* * *

**~ I'm trying to get this loosely based on season 4 but I don't want it to be identical to my actual season 4 story that is Damon/Chelsea/Klaus (Changes Within). I needed to bring Klaus back to town in the OU part of the story. The AU part of the story is still up for some changes especially with what I have done with the story. Your ideas on how I can do that will help alot, so please don't be afraid to share.**

**~ Your reviews help more than you think so please review if you don't want me to end the story. I've said that more in my other stories than I would have liked, but it seems necessary if I actually want to get reviews. I won't say that every chapter if I get anywhere between 2-4 (possibly more) reviews a chapter.**

**~ I'm writing a chapter for The Other Hybrid (which should be up within the next couple of days). I'm also working on chapters for Past Temptations and Masquerade.**

**_R&R 'till the next update_**


	4. Day 2 Part 2

**~ I've been disappointed in the amount of reviews that this story has been getting. I was excited to write it at first because it's a little different from my other stories but the lack of reviews have made me question the future of this story.**

_xoMarie: Thanks for saying its a lovely story even though I'm only 3 chapters in (: I am a major Kol fan as well (which sort of explains what I have done with him in my story Changes Within and what I'm doing with him for The Other Hybrid and Love Changes Things, which is it's sequel). I will try my best to include Kol/OC (Chelsea) scenes in this story but I'm not completely sure if they would get together because (with Chelsea) I'm more towards her with either Damon or Klaus... but it all depends on where the story takes me (:_

**~ I added something in this chapter that I didn't originally plan, but hopefully it'll prove to be a good twist/idea for the story.**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**Chelsea's POV (AU)**__  
_  
I wanted to find out what happened to me, but Klaus wouldn't let me out of his sight. How would I even begin to explain what really happened? I woke up yesterday only to discover everything around me changed. My parents and best friend were alive, everybody was surprised that I was a vampire and I didn't even know what has happened to Bonnie and Caroline. '_How can I make things the way they were before?'_ I couldn't help but ask myself.

The first thing that came to my mind was to find out what happened to me. There had to be something in a grimoire or something on the internet that would explain it. At least, that's what my mind told me. I wanted to go to the library to do some research, but Klaus wouldn't let me go by myself. Out the corner of my eye, I noticed Klaus look towards me as he was driving. I let out a sigh before looking out the window, hoping that I could have some time to myself. In the situation I was in, I felt like I needed to be alone and figure out things for myself. I noticed that Klaus parked in front of the library.  
"Thanks." I quietly said before stepping out of the car. I started to walk towards the library before noticing Klaus was following me. "I can do this myself."  
"After what happened yesterday, I'm not letting you out of my sight." He said and I rolled my eyes because I knew that it would useless to argue. '_No matter where I am, I know that hasn't changed'_ I thought before we walked into the library. '_Where to look first?'_ I asked myself before noticing the computers. They were for anyone to use but I knew if I didn't erase the web history after I used it, Klaus would know what I was looking at and I didn't want anyone to know.  
"I'm doing this myself, you can go sit somewhere or something." I said, surprised at what I said to him. He said he wasn't going to let me out of his sight, but that didn't mean he had to follow me everywhere.

I was able to put some distance between us but I knew he wasn't going to leave the building. '_There has to be something'_ I thought before sitting at one of the computers. I put my hands on the keyboard, but didn't know what to type. '_What would I even type?'_ I asked myself before sitting back in the seat. '_The spell I did was supposed to turn me back into a human. It obviously didn't do that, but what did it do? I don't think it brought back the dead and everyone was surprised that I was a vampire, let alone a vampire with hybrid'_ I let out a sigh. '_Would the internet even have my answers?'_ I knew that the internet wouldn't really be reliable for supernatural answers, only supernatural people were. '_Maybe I should just look in my grimoire'_ I thought before putting my hands back over the keyboard. '_He'll question me about what I'm doing even if I don't do anything'_ I thought before typing in some random words that fit my situation.

* * *

There wasn't really anything at the library that gave me any answers, which I should have expected. If the library had the answer to everything, then more people would go. I did check out two books, but I told Klaus that Ana wanted to read them... which felt weird for me to say. '_Ana and my parents are supposed to be dead'_ I thought. Klaus was driving again and I was convinced he thought there was something wrong with me. I couldn't help but look out the window with my hand holding the necklace that was on my neck. My mind flashed back to when Damon gave it to me... or at least a different Damon. My Damon knew that I was a hybrid. '_Unless I'm the one that's changed.'_ I thought before leaning my head against the window and closing my eyes.  
"Are you okay?" Klaus asked me, but I didn't open my eyes.  
"Yeah, just thinking." I said, not wanting to tell him my thoughts.  
"Hungry at all?" He asked before my stomach growled.  
"Maybe for a burger... or a giant pizza." He didn't say anything and I half hoped that he would end up going to the Grill. It was the main place to go in Mystic Falls and I would be an easier way to find out what else has changed. If we went anywhere else I knew that I might not eat much. '_Unless he forced you'_ I thought about Klaus, knowing that no matter what changed, he still cared about me.

* * *

_**General POV (OU)**_

_Damon walked up to Chelsea's room, where he had placed her body. Nothing had changed, except with every minute that passed, Damon got more and more determined to get her back. He slowly stepped into the room with a blood bag in his hand. Damon knew she was alive, so he knew she needed blood. He sat on the edge of her bed and held her hand with his free one._  
_"Chels." He whispered as he rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. There was a second when he thought she was breathing, which meant she would be waking up. Damon couldn't help but watch her for a few minutes before his mind finally told him that she wasn't going to wake up. "Please Chelsea." He said a whisper, hoping that she could hear him. "Your brother needs you...I need you." He let out a deep breath before slowly moving closer to her head. The blood bag was still in his other hand as he brought it closer to Chelsea's mouth. He put the tube in her mouth, hoping that she would suck from it. A part of him hoped that all she needed was blood and she would be up and in his bed with him instead of laying still in her bed. Some of the blood flowed out of the blood bag and into Chelsea's mouth, but nothing else happened. Damon let out a disappointed sigh, hoping more would happen._

_Damon just sat there, staring at Chelsea. He knew he was torturing himself by just sitting there waiting for her to wake up, if she would ever wake up. What he needed was a witch's help and the only with in Mystic Falls was Bonnie and he knew they would need more power than that. He couldn't even think of where he could go to get another witch's help besides Chelsea's brother. Damon didn't want Chelsea's brother to worry too much, but he knew it would have to be done in order to get Chelsea back to normal. He was about to leave the room and go to Chelsea's brother, but then his phone rang._  
_"Hello?" Damon asked as he kept his eyes on Chelsea._  
_"The hunter that shot Tyler was at the school." Jeremy said, which made Damon slightly snap away from watching Chelsea._  
_"What?" Damon asked with some shock. "Did he say what he wanted?"_  
_"To kill all vampires in town." Jeremy said, which made Damon more concerned about Chelsea. 'If she doesn't wake soon...' Damon thought before speaking to Jeremy._  
_"We need to get rid of him."_  
_"How?" Jeremy asked before the two of them started to come up with a plan to lure him to the hospital._

* * *

_**Chelsea's POV (AU)**_

I sat in a booth at the Grill. I barely looked towards Klaus, even though we were sharing a extra cheesy pizza with sausage on top. It was my favorite pizza to eat, but it didn't really help my mood.  
"Are you okay love?" Klaus asked and I fought against rolling my eyes.  
"It doesn't help that you keep asking." I said before taking another piece of pizza. He didn't say anything, but I could tell he was growing more impatient with me. I wasn't going to tell him the truth... I didn't even know what the truth was. My hands looked at he piece of pizza in my hand before I slowly set it back on the table. "I'm not that hungry anymore." I wanted to eat and I knew I could, but I just didn't feel like eating.  
"What's wrong?" Klaus asked and I closed my eyes so he wouldn't see me roll my eyes.  
"Nothing." I laid my head back against the wall and let out a sigh. "I'm just bored." I lied even though I knew he knew that he would see right through it.  
"There just might be a cure for your boredom." I looked at Klaus in curiosity to see him looking at his phone. "Your ex-boyfriend has just informed me about a hunter in town." I tried to keep my reaction blank because I knew when he said 'ex-boyfriend', he was referring to Damon. '_Damon's not my ex'_ I thought.  
"What about the pizza?" I asked, which seemed to make him slightly amused.  
"We have time to bring it with us." He said and I just gave him a small smile, hoping he wouldn't ask if anything was wrong.

* * *

After we got a box for the pizza, we we to the hospital. It was where the hunter was going to be. On the way, Klaus didn't ask me what was wrong. It surprised me but I didn't think about why he stopped asking. We silently walked side by side into the hospital. I mainly just followed him because he knew what room we were going to.  
"Sorry we're late." Klaus aid as the two of us entered a room to see Damon. His eyes looked at me for a moment before looking back at Klaus.  
"Just in time." Damon turned where I guess the hunter was because I could smell blood. '_It smells familiar'_ I thought before Klaus and I stepped next to Damon. When I saw the person, my eyes went wide.  
"Hello mate." Klaus said, but my eyes were stuck at the hunter.  
"Chelsea?" I took a small step forward.  
"Dylan?" I asked in a whisper and by his reaction I knew it was him. My body started to move on it's own as I stepped in front of him and kneeled down in front of him. "Is it really you?" My eyes looked over his face, trying to see if there was any clue to show it wasn't him.  
"What are you doing with _them_?" His eyes flickered behind me and I knew he was talking about Klaus and Damon. The way he said 'them' made me think there was something wrong with him. The Dylan I knew had no problem with vampires but the way he was acting made me wonder about him. I brought my hand to his face to touch my brother's face to really make sure it was him.  
"It is you."  
"You know him?" Damon asked from behind me, but I didn't move.  
"He's my brother." I barely said, not believing my brother was a hunter. '_We're a family of witches, no one's a hunter'_ I thought.  
"You do know they're vampires...right?" Dylan asked and I knew he was talking about Damon and Klaus.  
"Of course I do." I said as I slowly moved my hand away. "How is that even a question?"  
"You were the innocent one of the family and now you're hanging around vampires."  
"I've always hung around them. Why is that even a surprise?"  
"What do you know?" Damon asked, which brought me out of the thoughts about my brother. "Maybe you can clue us in on this '_greater evil'_ cuz I met this guy and there's nothing more evil than that."  
"Yeah, truth be told, I'm as evil as it gets." Klaus said, but I stayed in front of my brother.  
"I'm not telling you anything. And if you kill me..."  
"No one's killing you." I said to Dylan, which made him stop talking. "I'm not letting that happen even if you hate me."  
"You're my sister... why would I hate you?" My mind wondered why my brother would hate me, but I remembered how he was acting just a few seconds ago how he was acting towards vampires. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and reluctantly let the veins around my eyes show. "You're...one of them." He said with disbelief in his voice. "Who did this to you?" He asked with darkness in his voice, which surprised me. I made the veins go away and slowly opened my eyes. He looked into my eyes and I felt myself stand up and turn away from him. I stepped towards Damon and laid my head on him with my eyes closed. I could feel some tears fall from my eyes but I really didn't know why.  
"I'm going to kill you." I heard Dylan almost hiss.  
"Not if we get you first." Klaus said and I lifted my head from Damon.  
"No one's killing anyone." I said with some anger, which made some things fly off the shelves. "Especially not my brother." My eyes glanced at Dylan before I looked towards Damon and Klaus. Klaus looked at me for a moment before bending down in front of Dylan.  
"There's more to you than meets the eye, isn't there?" Klaus asked, mainly to himself. There was a part of me that was worried about what Klaus might do but I also had a feeling that nothing bad would happen. I watched Dylan as he tried to stake Klaus, but failed. "Nice try, but I'm faster than your average vampire." Klaus took the stake from my brother and looked at it. "You're one of the five."  
"The what?" I asked in confusion because I never heard of them. Dylan looked back towards me before looking back at Klaus.  
"And I'm faster than your average hunter." I didn't even know what happened because Damon rushed me out of the room.

I noticed I was laying on the floor with glass all around me.  
"Chels... are you okay?" Damon asked and I saw some concern on his face. I nodded my head and then remembered Klaus and my brother. I got up and looked behind us only to see the room behind us destroyed.  
"Dylan..." I said in a whisper, not knowing what happened to him. I found myself turning to Damon, who looked slightly confused. He didn't say anything as I clutched onto him and started to cry.

* * *

I sat on a chair in the hospital and waited for Damon. He needed to talk to Caroline's mom, who was still the sheriff. Jeremy was also in the building and he seemed the same, but no matter what went on around me, I kept thinking about my brother. '_Why would he be hunting vampires?'_ I asked myself. '_Why is everyone surprised that I'm a vampire?'_ I looked up to see Damon standing in front of me.  
"Are you okay?" He asked me again. I opened my mouth to say something, but I closed it because I didn't know what to say.  
"Can you take me home?" I asked, knowing that he would take me to my parents.  
"Sure." Damon said and I slowly stood up. He gently slipped his hand into mine, which made me look at him. If Klaus said was true and he was my ex, why was he still being nice to me? I just gave him a small thankful smile before we started to walk out of the hospital.

* * *

Damon stopped his car in front of my house. I found myself just staring at it. I wanted to go in but my body just wouldn't move.  
"Are you going to be okay?" Damon asked me, which surprised me a little.  
"I don't know." I said in a without looking at him. "Can we maybe talk tomorrow?" I turned towards him.  
"I have to teach Elena to feed tomorrow." He said to me. '_So she's a vampire here to.'_  
"Okay." I said with sadness in my voice before getting out of his car.  
"Good night Chelsea."  
"Good night." I whispered back, knowing that he could hear me.

I walked to my house and opened the door. The first thing I noticed was my mom hurrying towards me.  
"I missed you." She said as she hugged me. "What happened?" I was going to answer her but I just started crying in her embrace.  
"I love you." I managed to say through my tears.  
"I love you to sweetie." She said as she continued to hug me. My mom didn't ask me any more question as I cried.

* * *

Eventually when I stopped crying, I went to my room and changed into pajamas. I laid on my bed and just stared at the ceiling. '_What has happened?'_ I asked myself before slowly moving onto my side. '_Why would my brother be a hunter and what is the five?'_ I let out a sigh before closing my eyes. '_What has happened around me?'_ Tears started to fall from my eyes again as I tried to fall asleep.

* * *

**~ In the OU part of the story, the hunter is still Connor but in the AU part it's Dylan... which is the person who's supposed to be Chelsea's brother in the other stories with Chelsea in it. (New Girl In Mystic Falls, Into The Darkness, What's Hidden Underneath & Changes Within)**  
**~ There was a part that I was going to have in this chapter, but instead it will be part of a dream Chelsea will have in the next chapter, which is something that I had planned before.**

**~ I wonder what you think has to happen for Chelsea to return to her Original Universe. I sort of have an idea, but it's up to change if you have an idea.**  
**~ I've decided something I'm going to started putting into the story and if you nit-pick this chapter, you might be able to figure it out. Otherwise if you don't want to do that (which I don't think many of you will) I'll be having more of it within future chapters... hopefully there will be many more reviews so I can continue the story to really have those parts become parts of the chapters (:**

**~ I want to name the chapters and I've been thinking I'll name them the 'Day..." then whatever number day it is within the story, that way it's easier to keep track of the events in order. What do you think of that idea? I think it might also help with the whole plot stuff in the AU part of the story.**

**~ I'm not going to update until there is 5-8 reviews on this story. If you don't know what to review, your ideas (any idea) are helpful. I don't really have much planned for this story (except the ending) so anything you would like to see, please don't be afraid to share. The more ideas shared, the quicker the next chapter will be posted.**

_**R&R 'till the next update**_


	5. Day 3 Part 1

**~ There was no reviews on the last chapter... which really disappointed me. I think only with this story I'd like the one word reviews that aren't specific because at least this would get reviews. I have said this with other stories and didn't think I'd have to say it with this one, but if I don't get any reviews... I will end the story sooner and possibly without an actual ending. So PLEASE review and tell me what you think of the story, what you would like to see in it and anything else that would help make the story better.**

**~ I wasn't going to update until this story had a certain amount of reviews... but I'm updating anyway. If there aren't a lot of reviews I can easily end the story in a way that makes sense. If you like the story review (:**

**~ In case you've forgotten, when I put AU that means 'Alternative Universe' and when I put OU that means 'Original Universe'. That way it saves time when I type.**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**General POV (OU)**_

_Chelsea was still in the same state that she had been in for the past few days. She laid on her bed, not moving. At first glance you would think she was dead or sleeping, but anyone with enhanced hearing could faintly hear her heart beating. There was only a few people that knew about Chelsea's condition. Stefan, Elena, Bonnie and of course Damon who was Chelsea's boyfriend. Damon told himself that he would tell Chelsea's brother what happened in hopes he could combine his powers and knowledge with Bonnie to get Chelsea up and about._

_Damon slowly went through his morning routine. He got up, took a shower, put clean clothes on, went to the basement for blood bags and went to check on Chelsea. Since she entered her comatose like state, Damon always checked up on her. He loved her and no matter what he did during the day, he couldn't get her out of his mind. Damon gently sat on the edge of her bed and held her hand._  
_"I love you." He said to Chelsea, hoping that she could hear him. "I'm not sure if you can hear me, but just know I will get you back. We will be together again." Damon took a deep breath before reluctantly standing up and giving her a kiss on the forehead. "You'll be okay." He looked at her and couldn't help but notice it looked just like she was sleeping. What has happened over the past few days, he knew different._  
_"Damon." Chelsea whispered, which made Damon's eyes go wide._  
_"Chelsea?" He asked with hope in his voice, but Chelsea made no other sound. A couple of tears gathered in Damon's eyes but her voice gave him hope. 'We will get you back' He thought before slowly leaving her room to tell her brother about her current state._

* * *

_**Chelsea's POV (AU)**_

_I looked around and noticed that I was in the abandoned witch house. 'Why am I here?'  
__I asked myself before sensing someone was behind me. When I turned around I noticed Bonnie standing.  
__"It worked." She said in a whisper, which made me confused.  
__"What worked?" I asked, hoping that she could hear me.  
__"I've been trying to get into your head for days." Bonnie said as she took a small step towards me.  
__"What do you mean?"  
__"Do you remember the spell we tried that was supposed to turn you back into a human?" She asked and I nodded my head. "It didn't work."  
__"I know. Something happened."  
__"Your body is barely functioning Chels."  
__"What?"  
__"I don't know why, but after the spell your body just stopped and you haven't moved since." I didn't know what to say as Bonnie continued to speak. "I told Damon and he carried you to the boarding house. He has been keeping it a secret from Klaus, but after the hunter..."  
__"Hunter?" I asked, knowing what has happened around me. Bonnie just nodded her head.  
__"Damon is more concerned about getting you back than the hunter." Bonnie started to fade.  
__"What's happening?" I asked.  
__"I'm losing my connection to you." She said with some panic, but quickly recovered from it. "I need more than just my power to bring you back."  
__"How do I even start?"  
__"Try thinking of the spell that we did. Maybe there is a way to reverse it."  
__"But Bonnie..." I said before she slowly started to fade "... I think I went somewhere. Everyone is different." She looked like she was going to say something before finally fading away. "Bonnie!"__  
_

* * *

"Bonnie!" I almost shouted as I sat up in my bed. '_That had to be a dream'_ I thought before realizing my heart was beating fast. I took a deep breath before having a feeling that it was actually Bonnie in my dream. '_What has happened to me?'_ I asked myself before seeing Anna at my doorway.  
"Are you alright?" She asked and I just nodded my head.  
"It's just a dream." I said as I thought back to it. '_Maybe if I go to the witch house and try to talk to the dead witches'_ I closed my eyes and brought my hand to my head. '_It seemed so real'_  
"Damon's waiting for you downstairs." I opened my eyes, remembering what he said to me.  
"I thought he was going to teach Elena how to feed."  
"He thought you were more important." I opened my mouth to say something, but I closed it. '_He still thinks I'm important'_ "Are you crying?" I brought my hand to my eye and realized that I was crying. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.  
"I'm fine." I said before opening them. "I'm just going to take a shower."  
"I'll be downstairs with Damon." Anna said before walking back downstairs. '_He's choosing to spend the day with me instead of Elena'_ I couldn't help but smile before getting out of my bed to take a shower.

* * *

I ended up putting on a light blue Tshirt and a pair of jeans. There was a part of me that wanted to dress nicer, but I wanted the day to feel normal. I started to walk down the stairs before my vision started to get blurry. I stopped and closed my eyes, hoping that my vision would get better. When I opened my eyes my vision was better, which made me wonder why it was bad.  
"Hey." I said to Damon when I got to the bottom of the stairs. He was sitting a chair wearing his usual dark clothing.  
"Are you okay?" He asked and I just nodded my head.  
"Yeah, I just didn't get enough sleep." I said, semi-lying to him. Damon was one of the few people I trusted with everything and one of the few to keep secrets when I asked. "Can we go somewhere else and talk?" I asked him thinking that if Anna would find out, she would tell my parents and Klaus. Damon just nodded my head and I turned to Anna. "If Klaus asks... I went for a walk, or say something he'll believe." Anna looked unsure and I stepped towards her. "Please?" I tried to plead with my eyes and she nodded her head.  
"Okay." I gave Anna a hug, still not believing that she was alive.  
"Let me get something from my room." I said to Damon before flashing up to my room. I found my book bag and one of my grimoires before I went back downstairs. "I'm ready." I said before Damon and I walked out of my house.

As I walked closer to Damon's car, my vision got blurry again. I tried to keep walking but when I got to his car, I had to put my hand on it. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, knowing that's how I got my eyes better just a few minutes ago.  
"Chels..." I opened my eyes to see Damon standing on the drivers side looking at me.  
"I'm fine." I said because my vision was fine. I sat in the passenger seat as Damon sat in the driver's seat. "Can we go to your place? I think I might need some blood."  
"Of course." He said before he started to drive.

* * *

_**General POV (OU)**_

_Damon stood on the porch of Chelsea's old house. He knew that Chelsea's brother was inside, but he didn't know what his reaction would be about Chelsea. Damon knocked on the door and waited. It seemed like hours before Chelsea's brother answered the door._  
_"Dylan." Damon said when he saw Chelsea's brother._  
_"Damon." Dylan said. "What are you doing here?"_  
_"It's about Chelsea." Damon said, not knowing exactly what to say. "Something happened..."_  
_"What happened?"_  
_"I don't know." He honestly said to Dylan._  
_"Where's my sister now?"_  
_"In her room at the boarding house. Chels... she... she hasn't moved in three days."_  
_"But she's alive..."_  
_"As far as I can tell. I thought that you could help since you're her brother."_  
_"Let me grab a few things." Dylan said as he hurried up the stairs to get grimoires and other things. He didn't know any specifics, but it was his sister so he wouldn't want to miss anything._

_As Dylan got the items he was looking for... off in the distance was a person. This person was one of Klaus's hybrid, ordered to secretly watch Damon. Klaus hadn't heard from or seen Chelsea in days, which made him worried. He had used the sire bond on his hybrids to find out what happened by following Damon. Klaus knew that if something happened to Chelsea, Damon would know. After what the hybrid heard, he knew Klaus would be satisfied since they now knew where Chelsea was and part of the reason why he hasn't heard from or seen Chelsea in days. Just as Dylan came out of the house and joined Damon in his car, Klaus's hybrid sped away so he could tell Klaus what he had just learned._

* * *

**~ Since in the AU part of the story Chelsea's brother Dylan is one of the five... I was thinking about who kills him (to keep along the season 4 timeline with that part of the story). I was thinking maybe Chelsea... which would mean I would have to write the hallucinations she would have because of the hunters curse. It would also cause some drama between her, Damon and Klaus in the AU part of the story. I'd like to hear your thoughts.**

**~ As you can see, Chelsea (in the AU) is starting to have some side effects from the spell. Beside Chelsea's vision problems, there are going to be more side effects. Some which might include: getting headaches, getting blackouts, knowing things that she didn't know (things in the AU part of the story of that Chelsea's life), her witch powers weakening, maybe more... I don't know.**

**~ The more reviews, the better the story so PLEASE review and keep this story alive.**

_**R&R 'till the next update**_


	6. Day 3 Part 2

**~ This story still hasn't been getting the number of reviews I've been wanting :(**

_Anna.B: I'm going to reply to every review you did on this story (besides the first one.. lol). Klaus will be angry, in both universes. Both because he cares for her, but in the AU because he thinks the two of them are together and then he finds out she is keeping the secret from him. Whenever she does get back to her universe, she will definitely be different. After getting used to the differences and then being thrown back into reality will affect her. I was thinking she would become closed off from everyone, which would make Klaus, Damon and Dylan more concerned about her and try to keep asking her until she breaks down and tells them what happened. For this story, The OU Damon won't turn towards Elena (which is the main Damon) but the AU Damon might have already done that before this story happened. Connor going after Chelsea in the OU is an interesting idea since the hospital scene happened in both universes. Maybe in the OU when he breaks free from Klaus he takes Chelsea (if she's at his place) and uses her as a bargaining chip/leverage/protection from the others, which would make both Klaus and Damon pissed and protective. If I get the events of 'Into The Wild' and 'Down The Rabbit Hole', then I might have Dylan die in the AU instead of Jeremy... even though I had some ideas for Chelsea to kill him under extreme circumstances, which would prolong her stay a little more in the AU part of the story. In the AU part of the story, Damon will be the first to find out because Chelsea trusts him more than anyone else at the moment. I had ideas that her magic would become weaker in the AU, but there's also the idea of having it become increasingly unstable. Both would make the others concerned about her. She might need to wait until the next full moon before she can go back to her own universe, but I haven't decided on that part yet. If that happens, then she would be in the AU for a little while yet. With who Chelsea ends up with... that depends on when and how she returns to her own universe and what happens between then and now. Your reviews gave me some more muse on the story... but hopefully others will start to review this story so it keeps going on._

**~ This is the first part of the story that I'm splitting into 3... just because I want to update. The next part might be a little shorter than this one, but that depends on the reviews. There are some cliffhangers because I split it into 3 parts (:**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**Chelsea's POV (AU)**_

I sat in Damon's passenger seat. He asked me what was wrong and why I wanted to keep this secret from everyone else. I told him that once we were at the boarding house, I would tell him. I didn't want anyone to overhear us and freak out or call me crazy. When Damon pulled up in front of the boarding house, I let out a sigh. It was one of the few places with what was going on that I felt safe.

Damon went inside first and I followed. I sat on the couch and immediately opened my grimoire.  
"What are you looking for?" Damon asked as he poured himself a drink.  
"The spell that I did." I said as I went through the pages. "I don't even know if it's in here, but if I find it... it'll help me understand what happened."  
"What did happen?" He asked as he sat down next to me.  
"Honestly, I don't know." I said as I looked up from my grimoire. "This might sound a little crazy, but I did the spell to get rid of my vampire side because I wanted to be human. I had gone to Bonnie's because I knew she could keep a secret... but the spell went wrong. My brother was never a hunter, my parents and Anna were dead, you and I were together, Klaus wasn't even in town..." I took a pause so Damon could try and digest the information "That's just some of the things that are different. But this morning I had a dream and Bonnie was in it." Damon looked interested in the dream and he was the only person at the moment I was willing to tell. "We were in the basement of the witch house and she said that my body had stopped working. Bonnie also said that you brought me here, to the boarding house while keeping everything a secret from Klaus. I don't know what happened... but I'm thinking parallel world. I'm not even sure." My vision started to get blurry again, so I closed my eyes.  
"That does sound crazy." Damon said, but I didn't open my eyes. "But with everything that has happened..."  
"So you believe me?" I asked him as I opened my eyes. Damon didn't have time to answer because Elena walked in the front door. "Elena?" I asked and I couldn't help but feel jealous even though I wasn't sure how she felt about Damon.  
"Chelsea, what are you doing here?" She asked before I remembered my grimoire was open.  
"Just asking Damon for some help." I said before closing my grimoire so she wouldn't see the spell. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom." I walked away from them with the grimoire in my hand because I didn't want Elena to look in it.

I didn't really need to go to the bathroom, but I just didn't want to be in the same room as Elena. It felt strange because before everything happened, I told her that I would try to be friends with her again. I started to walk past one of the rooms. My body started to work on it's own because I noticed that I was walking into it. It took me a little bit to realize that it was the room I stayed in when I stayed at the boarding house. There was really nothing of mine in it, except for some pictures on the dresser. I wasn't concerned about that because I felt myself drawn to the bed. As I stepped closer, I could feel a headache starting. '_What's going on with me?'_ I asked myself as I got to the edge of the bed. My hand started to reach out to touch it before I knew my neck was snapped.

* * *

_**General POV (OU)**_

_Damon drove Chelsea's brother Dylan to the boarding house as quick as he could. They were both worried about Chelsea, but Dylan more. Dylan and Chelsea were the last of their family. He wanted to do what he could to bring her back because they were family. Damon slowly guided Dylan up to Chelsea's room, but stopped in front of the closed door._  
_"This is her room." Damon said as he put his hand on the doorknob. "She used this room for the past couple of months when she got back." His hand tightened a bit over the doorknob. "She even stayed in it a few times before we got together." Damon closed his eyes and thought of when he and Chelsea had their first kiss. It was within the same week that Tyler's dad died and ended up being the same week he first met Dylan. "There has to be something that can be done..." Dylan put his hand on Damon's shoulder because he knew how much they each cared for Chelsea._  
_"I'll try everything I can." Dylan honestly said to Damon. "She's my sister. I know she loves you and she would be doing the same thing if it was you." Damon took a deep breath before slowly opening the door._

_The both of them stepped into the room and saw Chelsea on the bed. To Dylan it looked like she was sleeping, even though she wasn't in her normal sleeping position. He started to walk towards the bed while Damon just stood at the doorway. Damon knew that if he got closer, he would get emotional. He didn't want to show it, even with the current condition. Damon just watched at Dylan was at the side of the bed, looking down at his sister. Dylan sat on the bed and held his sisters hand. He felt a shiver go up his spine, which made me know with certainty that something was wrong. He closed his eyes and focused his magic on helping her to come back. After five minutes, nothing happened which made him let out a sigh of disappointment._  
_"I don't know what's wrong." He said in a whisper, mainly to himself even though Damon heard him. Damon started to walk towards the bed. He stood behind Dylan, but he was able to get a perfect look at Chelsea. "I'd have to look in the grimoire." Damon was about to say something, but he could tell someone at the doorway. He turned around and saw the one person he didn't want to have find out about Chelsea._  
_"Hello mate." Klaus said, which made Dylan look behind him. Dylan quickly stood up and faced Klaus but stayed near his sister. He wanted to protect his sister and he was ready at any moment to use his magic. Only Damon knew it was Klaus because Dylan never met him before._

* * *

**~ Who snapped Chelsea's neck in the Alternate Universe? In the Original Universe, will Klaus threaten anyone until Chelsea is up and walking again? What about the rest of Dylan's reaction to see Klaus for the first time?**

**~ There are 8 reviews on this story right now (most of them from Anna.B). I'd like to see a total of at least 13 by the time the next chapter is up.**  
**~ If you like the story, please tell me. If you don't, tell me what you want in it to make you like it... all ideas are welcome. I don't want to end this story, so please review to make me happy (:**

**~ What do you think of the story so far? Any ideas on what else can happen?**

_**R&R 'till the next update**_


	7. Day 3 Part 3

**~ It's been a little while since the last chapter (like most of the updates have been) but that's because most of the reviews aren't that helpful. There have been some, but from one person (they know who they are). If you like this story it only takes a few seconds to leave a helpful review.**

_Anna.B: You were the first review on the last chapter. I'm going to try and get Connor to use Chelsea as a protective shield/leverage in the OU part of the story. I'm sort of thinking that the more unstable her magic becomes, the weaker it becomes... maybe the longer she stays in the Alternate Universe, the more she becomes that version of herself. But in order to get back, she would need a lot of power, perhaps the full moon or channeling the spirits of the dead witches at the witch house. The emotional moment is also an interesting part... maybe a little of both. I actually had a little bit in two chapters ago when she was talking to the Original Bonnie... which I think it's because they're both witches and I'm thinking that it's her only access to the Original part until she permanently gets back there. I have more about why Chelsea told Damon first instead of Klaus in this chapter, which would lead to some things that might come to a shock to Chelsea. I'll try not to have Chelsea kill her brother in the Alternate part... because in my head she'll want to protect him from Klaus and anyone who wants to kill him. Unless there is something that happens where she has to, but I'll try to avoid that. I tried to have Klaus make a dramaticish scene in the Original part and I figured that Dylan didn't meet Klaus in the season 3 events, so for this story they have to meet. Because of how Klaus is, I think he will threaten people... maybe some witches into helping. I didn't reveal who snapped Chelsea's neck in the Alternate Universe and I already wrote some stuff for that part of the chapter by the time you reviewed. I try to get a little bit of each universe in each chapter. With The Big Bang Theory story idea, that's what I thought about making Penny's twin... in my mind she'd be a bit of what I call a 'Closet nerd/geek'... which would be explained in the first chapter (whenever I get to writing it). I've been watching the show for a year but there are still some episodes I haven't watched but I'll be watching all the episodes (on DVD) to help me with the idea and help me decide who I want to pair her more towards (besides Leonard, cuz I like Leonard). I'm trying to spread my fanfiction from just TVD and The Originals (cuz when that starts, I'll be doing Chelsea for that as soon as I can... that is after I can decide on a title for that, unless I begin it for Luna first)_

**~ This day/part of the story is going to be in more than the three parts, mainly just so I can update. I know it would make the chapters shorter but hopefully you just care that the story is getting updated.**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**Chelsea's POV (AU)**_

I knew my neck was snapped, but I didn't know who it was. My neck was sore, which was weird. It should feel sore since I was able to heal quickly. I groaned as I brought my hand to my neck and it felt healed. I sighed as I slowly opened my eyes to see where I was. When everything came into focus, I could tell that I was in Klaus's bedroom. I was only in it once, but it wasn't hard to forget. I slowly sat up while still holding my hand to my neck. My hand started to rub my neck and I closed my eyes again. '_It shouldn't hurt'_ I thought. My neck was snapped before and it never hurt. '_Could it be linked to my vision problems?'_ I asked myself before hearing faint footsteps. When I opened my eyes, I saw Klaus standing in front of me. I slowly moved my hand from my neck but I didn't say anything to him. He slowly started to walk towards me and I noticed that he had a blood bag in his hand. It felt awkward when he sat on the bed and handed me a blood bag. I wanted to grab it from his hand, but I shook my head.  
"You have to drink." He said and I shook my head. "Chels..."  
"Did you snap my neck?" I asked, which slightly took him off guard. "Did you?" I asked when he didn't answer. He just gave a small nod which made me take a deep breath. "Why?" I asked when I closed my eyes because it felt like I was going to lose control of my temper. Klaus's hand slowly touched mine, but I pushed him off as I opened my eyes.  
"I wanted to keep you safe..."  
"I was safe." I said and my tone surprised me. "Damon was helping me. I asked him to help."  
"Why didn't you come to me love?" I didn't answer him. I wasn't sure how'd he react if I told him I didn't trust him like I trusted Damon.  
"Because..." I started to say, but was I able to say to Klaus that I didn't trust him? "...I..." I let out a sigh because I found it difficult to tell him the truth.  
"Don't you trust me?" He asked with softness in his voice that made me start to cry. I closed my eyes because I didn't want to see him as I cried. His hand gently held mine, which made me surprised.

It felt like hours before I stopped crying. '_Why is it easier for me to cry now?'_ I asked myself because before the spell went wrong, I barely cried. I felt Klaus's hand wipe away some tears from my face.  
"I want to show you something." He said in a quiet tone, which surprised me. I slowly opened my eyes to see him looking at me with sadness. "But drink this first love." I looked at the blood bag before slowly reaching for it. It took me a few moments before I started to drink from it. My neck started to feel less sore as the blood went down my throat, but it was still sore. I found myself pushing that worry to the back of my mind because the blood tasted better than the last time I had it. I emptied the bag almost in record time for me, which was surprising. Klaus didn't seem surprised, but just glad that I drank something. "Will you come with me?" He asked and I just gave him a small nod. I slowly stood from the bed and followed him out of his room.

* * *

I walked behind Klaus as he led me to a room.  
"Don't be mad love..." He said as he slowly opened a door. Klaus moved behind me and I was shocked at what I saw.  
"Dylan?" I asked in a surprised whisper when I saw him. He was against what looked like a torture device. I knew he was alive because I could hear his heartbeat. "Dylan?" I asked louder as I stepped towards him. I brought my hand to his face and he slowly opened his eyes.  
"Chels?" He asked and I found myself slightly smiling at the sound of his voice.  
"You're alive." Dylan looked me in the eyes and part of me expected him to say something, but he was silent. "I was worried." I couldn't help but hug him because I was just happy that he was alive.  
"Why are you here?"  
"I..uh...I was with Damon until Klaus snapped my neck and brought me here." Dylan's eyes looked behind me at Klaus. Out the corner of my eye, I noticed something on my brother's arm. I turned my head to get a better look at it. '_When did he get a tattoo?'_ I asked myself as I put my hand on his arm. There was a tingle when my fingers started to trace along the tattoo on his arm.  
"You can see it?" I could barely hear Dylan ask and I just nodded my head.  
"What is it?"  
"It's a mark of the five." I heard Klaus say, which made me turn towards him.  
"Only other hunters can see it." I looked back at my brother when he said that.  
"But I'm not a hunter. I'm the only witch/vampire hybrid in existence..." I couldn't help but look at the tattoo "... I'm not a hunter." I looked at my brother and didn't know what else to say. No one said anything, so I just sped out the room.

* * *

I didn't leave Klaus's mansion. After running out of the room where my brother was, I found Klaus's kitchen. I put my hands on the counter and made myself stand straight. '_He never had a tattoo before.'_ I thought. My mind flashed back to yesterday when he was at the hospital. I didn't see his tattoo because he had a long sleeved shirt on. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm myself as I heard footsteps behind me. A part of me knew it was Klaus, but I was too concerned about my brother to even say anything.  
"He's not supposed to be a hunter." I said out loud in a whisper. "Sure he wanted to go after Damon at one point, but that's when he hurt me the first time." My mind flashed back to the day after I found out Damon had kissed Katherine. That was before I even knew about Klaus and his family. "He never acted like a hunter or that he hated vampires. Whenever I was around Anna or any of my other vampire friends, he was always nice and..." I felt Klaus's hand on my shoulder, which surprised me "... what happened to him?" I couldn't help but ask Klaus, even though I didn't turn around to face him.  
"I'm not exactly sure love." He said with some softness in his voice. "But I'll find out..." I couldn't help but turn towards Klaus, who was looking at me with sadness in his eyes "...if you'll trust me." My vision started to get blurry again, but I closed my eyes so Klaus wouldn't ask if anything was wrong.  
"I can try." I whispered before I felt his hand under my chin.  
"That's all I ask." He tilted my head up, which made me open my eyes. I couldn't help but notice that he was leaning in for a kiss. '_Do I want to?'_ I asked myself with shock as I felt myself freeze in my spot. We had kissed before but I think it was mainly because I didn't have my humanity at the time. I felt his lips gently touched mine and it felt different than the other times. It felt more comforting and filled with love compared to the other times. '_Different than Damon'_ I thought as I realized my hands started to move up to his neck. The moment with Klaus felt different compared to the other times with him and Damon. There was something about it that felt good. It felt crazy for me to even think that considering everything that's happened since he entered my life, but I couldn't deny it. Klaus slowly started to pull away and we looked each other in the eyes. "I love you." He said. I kissed Klaus, even though it felt like I was cheating on Damon. My body felt like it was moving on it's own as we sped against the wall. It hurt a little bit, which was weird, but I ignored it. I knew my brother was practically being held prisoner by Klaus, but nothing felt like it mattered at the moment. Klaus sped us up to his bedroom where everything felt like a blur. I could clearly remember us undressing each other and going under his blankets. It wa after that when things were blurry, even though I could remember being happy.

* * *

**~ Since this chapter is just the Alternate Universe, I'll try to get the next part just about The Original Universe. It all depends on my muse and the ideas on what could happen with Klaus, Dylan, Damon, and Chelsea's body in that part of the story.**

**~ Hopefully I can get more reviews on this story. The more reviews, the longer the story will go.**  
**~ I'm only going to update this story about once a month, unless I can get more muse from the reviews.**

**~ I'm thinking about continuing the story but not having updates as often as my other stories because of the lack in reviews. I might start The Originals for Chelsea soon (depending if I can figure out a title or not) but I also might start that for my OC Luna first (because of how much I like writing for her). It all depends on the next few episodes of The Originals and how I end season 4 for Luna.**

**~ I've been watching things involving alternate universes that have been giving me some ideas on what I can add into this story to hopefully make it more interesting. I'll have some of them below.**

**~ One idea that I've gotten is what about the Alternate version of Chelsea? Sure we have seen the main Chelsea in the Alternate universe, but what happened to that version of Chelsea? I could either have that question answered by introducing her, by just having it randomly explained or just have that remain a mystery.**

**~ I have an idea on how I can end this storyline with two universes. Depending on how long the story goes, I might add an epilogue, which would sum up what happens after Chelsea returns to her Original Universe and who she ends up with for this story.**

**~ I'm going to try and update The Salvatore Sister (which is in season 2) before I get another chapter for this up. Hopefully that will only take a couple of weeks (because of the other stories I'm working on)... then again it also depends on the reviews (:**

_**R&R 'till the next update**_


End file.
